Chromastone
Chromastone is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Crystalsapien. Appearance Chromastone is a silicon based alien made of extremely durable crystal. His body is overall purple, with several dark lines and spots. His hands and face are magenta, and he also sports six magenta shards on his back, two on his chest, and one on the top of his head that resembles a horn. His face consists of a mouth and one large green eye at the center. In Omniverse, he looks exactly the same as he was in Ben 10: Alien Force/''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' except that the crystals on his back and head are much longer. The Prototype Omnitrix/Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest. Chromastone.png|15/16 year old Chromastone in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien Chromastone_by_jim555.jpg|Chromastone Powers and Abilities Chromastone has the ability to allow energy to phase through his body without harm, as well as absorb various forms of energy and channel it into ultraviolet beams, which can annihilate entire turrets or melt through a truck trailer. He can also project a beam of light for illumination purposes. As seen in The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Chromastone can launch the blasts without absorbing anything, but to a limited extent. In Vilgax Attacks, Chromastone was revealed to be capable of manipulating the energy into bolts, rather than beams, as well as generating a energy blast expanding out in a 360 degree radius, creating an energy shield and wielding energy fists. Chromastone has very dense, crystallic skin, which gives him superhuman durability. He also possesses enhanced strength. As seen in The Creature From Beyond, Chromastone is capable of flight. Although it isn't one of Chromastone's natural abilities, just an intervention of the Omnitrix, Chromastone transformed into Diamondhead after Vilgax shattered him. Weaknesses Chromastone is unable to absorb energy when not expecting it or is too weak to do so. As shown in Fame, Chromastone cannot absorb electricity being conducted by water. Chromastone has a limit to how much energy he can absorb at once, as shown in The Enemy of My Frenemy, where he tried to absorb the energy of the sorcerer's engine, but was instead disintegrated. Alien Force *Chromastone first appeared in All That Glitters, Chromastone battled some zombified schoolgirls. *In The Gauntlet, Chromastone battled Techadon enhanced Cash. *In Paradox, Chromastone battled the time monster. *In Be-Knighted, Chromastone battled the Dragon. *In Darkstar Rising, Chromastone appeared to battle Forever Knights who were just a hologram. *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Chromastone battled Albedo as Negative Spidermonkey. *In Voided, Chromastone battled D'Void. *In Inside Man, Chromastone burnt a truck. *In Birds of a Feather, Chromastone saved Simian. *In Unearthed, Chromastone appeared again. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Chromastone escaped the Omnitrix and was recaptured by Murk Upchuck. Chromastone was later shattered by Vilgax, reforming into Diamondhead. *In The Secret of Chromastone, Ben regained Chromastone. Ultimate Alien *Chromastone returned to Ultimate Alien in Fame, and battled Bivalvan. *In Where the Magic Happens, Chromastone battled some Scrutins. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Chromastone was defeated by Gwen. *In Viktor: The Spoils, Chromastone appeared when King Xarion was looking through the Ultimatrix for AmpFibian. *In The Big Story, Plant Chromastone appeared to fight the real Ben. *In The Creature From Beyond, Chromastone searched for the Lucubra. *In The Enemy of My Frenemy, Chromastone attempted to absorb the source of energy in Charmcaster's engine, only to end up being absorbed himself. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Chromastone absorbed Diagon's rays to prevent them from hitting Sir George. Omniverse *Chromastone returned to Omniverse in Trouble Helix, where he allowed Blukic and Driba to test their new Plumber weapon on him. Appearances Naming and Translations Toys Ben 10: Alien Force *4" Chromastone *4" Chromastone (Defender) *10 cm Chromastone (DNA Alien Heroes) *10 year-old and 15 year-old Ben Tennyson, Diamondhead and Chromastone. *Chromastone (Planetary powder) *Chromastone (Alien Creation Chamber) *Chromastone (Mini figure) *Chromastone (Alien Rock) *Chromastone (Lego) *Chromastone (Deluxe) *Chromastone (Alien Creature) Trivia *Chromastone's DNA sample came from Sugilite, the Guardian of Petropia, and serves as his genetic backup. *Despite having the ability, Chromastone is not seen flying until ''The Creature From Beyond. **In The Enemy of My Frenemy, Chromastone had an energy trail colored like his beams when he flew. This never happened in any other appearance. *The energy beams that Chromastone shoots change in appearance and colors. *Chromastone appears in the MAD short Cowboys and Alien Force, except he was the color of Diamondhead and the size of Way Big. *Chromastone appears as a hologram in ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Cosmic Destruction, ''but was not a playable character in the Game. See Also */Gallery/ *Sugilite (DNA source) Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Flying Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Mineral Alien Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Clone Transformations Category:Alien Force Aliens